A little too weird
by ShojoAngel
Summary: Things are getting a little too weird, even for the Xmen. *Chaper Seven up*
1. The very confusing start

Disclaimer: I do not own Xmen....thats it  
  
Notes: This will be crossing over with another cartoon(actually a anime) and maybe other versions of Xmen, much later, but be warned they will not stay in Bayville.  
  
  
  
  
Rogue, poor pathetic Rogue, cursed forever. " Not if Ah have anything to say about it." The southern girl said to herself , staring up at the ceiling in the med lab. It had been a mistake to tell Jean about her dreams, about other mutants, and the chance to be rid of her powers.  
  
They where fantasy's really. She groaned. "This is pathetic." She said out loud. ''The only time ah'm not miserable is in my dreams...course being bed ridden dunna help.' She thought. "Ah got ta get out of this pity spiral." She muttered into her pillow. " I 'tink dat'd be a good idea." She shot up, looking at the Acolyte standing in the doorway.  
  
Her eyes went wide. " LOGAN! PROFESSAH!" She screamed. The Cajun blinked in surprise. Before the red eyed Teenage terrorist could make another move there was a very disgruntled Canadian man , showing him his lovely collection of Adimantium steak knives. (A/n: his claws)  
  
  
The 'whir' of the Professor's wheelchair didn't stop Logan from putting those knives of his very close to our dear Remy's throat.   
  
(A/n: anyone else think that Gambit sneaking into the med lab is gonna happen? Would Logan let ANYTHING happen to his "stripes"? think people. OH and I might not have him refer to himself in the 3rd person in this chapter)  
  
" Hey I was jus' walkin' past Chere` and I heard 'er sound a lil' upset, what's wrong with helpin' out de damsel in distress?" He flashed his ' I've cheated death a few times with this smile' smile. Rogue's jaw dropped. " Breaking in here and harassing me is hardly-!" He put up his hands , and turned his attention to Rogue.  
  
"I didn't need ta' break in." Nobody seemed to notice the bald guy in the wheelchair by the door. " You know he's right Logan, I would appreciate it if you didn't hold him up in the air like that." Logan dropped Gambit.  
  
  
Who landed on his arse. "Merde." He said, rubbing his neck. Rogue was not only angry but slightly confused. "Professor , why in tha world is he here?" She said, keeping her voice even.   
  
Then something happened, and this author does not know how she should describe it...so I'll just use a word that works, but doesn't quite cover how she felt.  
  
  
....Rogue freaked out. In the doorway stood Erik Lansher , better known as MAGNETO. She pulled up her blanket , not realizing it until it was under her chin. " We're joining forces with Erik and his Acolytes to stop mesmero from destroying the Earth." (A/n: I know he would have added a few dozen big words, but does he have time to think of something to soothe the girl in critical care?)  
  
There are limits to what a girl can take, granted for a member of the Xmen the bar has been considerably raised but Rogue couldn't take it, she fainted.  
  
*In a dark and shadowy place*  
  
Two shadowy figures watched Rogue on what looked like the super computer from the Batman cartoons , their dwelling also looked alot like the bat cave.  
  
the figures stepped up to the screen, both teenagers, one girl and one boy. The girl sat in the swivel chair in front of the main keyboard. " We need to get to her now. She can't handle it anymore, this is inhuman." She said turning to the much taller teen.   
  
He shook his head. " We can't , and we're not only here for her." The girl sighed. " Alright..." The boy leaned over her and pushed a button the screen changed to a computer desktop. " That's enough for today. Why don't you check your mail?" She nodded , as he turned and walked through the shadowy....where the heck are they anyway?  
  
  
*Rogue's Dream*  
  
Rogue looked around, she was outside the mansion walls , snow was falling and she was wearing her purple shirt , and baggy jeans, boots, and her gloves. Light snowfall surrounded her. She started walking down the street , hearing   
humming.  
  
It was either early morning or dusk, because the streetlights were on , she almost remembered the tune to song that was being hummed.  
  
She turned a corner as the humming got louder, she saw a girl her age sitting on the bench near the bus stop , a few shopping bags on and around the bench , she started singing.  
  
" Why do you build me up? Buttercup baby, just to let me down , and mess me around. I need you more than anyone darling you know that I have from the start, so Buttercup , don't break my heart." She broke off into humming again. She was balancing a umbrella in the crook of her elbow, it missed her head, and her hair was wet from the snow.  
  
The girl looked at Rogue. " Hi Rogue." She smiled. Rogue raised her eyebrows. " How do you know my name?" The girl blinked, a bit confused. "Well , because you were my hero." Rogue took a few steps forward. "Excuse me?"  
  
The girl stood up and reached inside a shopping bag , pulled out a grapefruit , then handed it to Rogue. " You'll understand later..." Rogue looked at the girl again , she had two white stripes in her hair like hers. " It's time to wake up now Rogue or you'll never know." She girl said shaking her arm a little.  
  
" What?" A bright light was in her eyes. " Like Rogue, I said it's time for you to wake up!" Kitty, and quite a few Xmen where standing over her , Rogue shrugged Kitty's hand off of her arm. "Turn off that light." Kurt was standing at her side with a flash light. "Sorry, vut , we couldn't vake you up." She moaned, and buried her face in her pillow.  
  
A repentant looking Jean lifted her off the bed with her telekinesis. " Look I'm sorry about um..." She saw the other students giving her a 'what are you talking about' look. " Anyway we managed to get Mr. McCoy and the Professor to let you out of the lab." Rogue blinked.  
  
" Really?" Bobby coughed. " No need to thank us all at once." He didn't duck in time as a bed side books was tossed at him. Jean suppressed a giggle, and Kitty proceeded to Push Bobby out of the room .  
  
" Okay boys get out, she's only wearing that gown." Ray raised his eyebrows. "Then why would we want to leave?" Fortunately for Ray he ducked in time.  
  
Kurt , Ray , Bobby , and Scott had left , Kitty Rahne and Jean stood around her bed, it was only then she noticed the cards, and flowers. " You guys didn't have to-" Before she could finish Kitty dropped her usual clothes on the bed. " Like, don't sweat it, that's what friends are for." Rogue looked a bit surprised but they informed her they'd wait out side her room until she got dressed, and then escort her to her room.  
  
Ten minutes later she came out.  
  
Rogue blushed as the three girls walked around her like body guards. " I appreciate this but um , I think I can go to my room with out help." Kitty just smiled at her.  
  
Jean glanced back at her. " Sorry Rogue, but we've decided you don't need another encounter with Mr. Boom bam Acolyte, we don't want you blown up." Rahne nodded. " Thas' right Rogue, yeh canna get rid 'o' us now." Rogue looked indignant. " You can't make my decisions for me-" Kitty stuffed a cookie in Rogue's mouth. "Well Rogue you really don't have a choice." She said in a chirpy voice.  
They walked into the elevator , with a very unhappy Rogue. She looked at the other three girls. " Um, thanks. " Kitty smiled. Rahne nodded. " It's the least I-we could do. "Jean said to Rogue, blushing slightly.  
  
(A/n: Is it possible to make a fan fiction with Rogue and Jean as friends? Well duh. Rogue stabilized Jean during her power rush, when she was ripping apart the mansion, and risked her life. When Scott asked her why , she said . " Because I know she'd do the same for me." That's what I have to say 4 people who make Jean the bad guy. Just because the girl is responsible...)  
  
Rogue knew Jean wanted to talk about what happened. (A/n: Check the beginning of the chapter if you're lost) So when the door opened to the main floor she coughed into her hand, hating loose ends.   
  
The girls turned around. " Ah need to talk ta' Jean." Kitty didn't say anything, but Rahne gave her a weird look.  
  
Rogue watched Jean wring her hands. " Jean, Listen ah forgive ya. " Jean shook her head. "Rogue I didn't take you seriously, and this is serious, I tried to get into your mind but it was like trying to open a vault. It wasn't like that before, the professor doesn't know, but Rogue this might have something to do with your dreams." Rogue raised her eyebrows as they walked into the kitchen.  
  
" Are yah sure?" Jean nodded, her " I'm a honor student" nod. " Very sure. I think it may be-" She stopped talking as was looking at the fridge.  
  
Rogue followed her line of vision and saw the Acolyte from before. He was holding a grapefruit.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Review! Review ,please review! 


	2. A long night

Disclaimer: If I owned Xmen then I wouldn't be writing a FANFICTION would I?  
  
  
Rogue stared at the grapefruit. It was a few moments before she felt Jean poking her in the side. " Huh?" Was her very intelligent response.  
  
The Acolyte laughed. " 'said you looked hungry Chere." He tossed her the grapefruit, and Jean led her away, and back towards the stairs. "Let's go to my room. "Rogue nodded, glad she had Jean when she was THIS confused.  
  
  
She didn't notice the laughing red on black eyes that followed them up the stairs, before they went out of sight.  
  
They reached Jeans room, Rogue sat on Jean's bed, relived to rest her very Jell-O like knees. "Listen I don't think I have much time to tell you, but promise you won't get mad." Rogue merely nodded.  
  
  
Jean inhaled. "When you had the first dream about the mutant girl, the professor started feeling these weird mental signals, he could never point them, and he said that sometimes-strong radio signals. I've always checked on your mind, just to make sure you hadn't...um gone a bit insane-anyway I think there is an actual mutant behind this, putting these images into your head. I don't have any proof though." Jean was wringing her hands again.  
  
"This couldn't have come at a worse time you know." She added , now sitting next to Rogue, her head in her hands.   
  
Before Rogue could respond, Jean put a hand on her shoulder. " But don't feel bad about it , everyone is really under alot of stress, and having the Acolytes staying here , for god knows how long really isn't making anything better."   
  
Rogue did something she never thought she'd do , she gave Jean a small hug, and a bit unnerved her Fearless leader girl was almost coming apart. She was rather surprised when Jean gave her a half hug back.  
  
She was still a bit shaken up she looked at the clock. "Rogue it's almost two in the morning, I'll walk you to your room. "Rogue nodded , a surprised it was so late.  
  
" When did I wake up?" She asked, feeling a bit guilty for waking people up in the middle of the night.  
  
Jean looked like she was thinking about it. "Oh about a quarter after one , it took us a while to wake you up." Rogue rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.   
  
Suppressing a yawn Jean watched Rogue go into her room , and turned back towards her own.  
  
Rogue saw that Kitty was in her uniform and sleeping on top of her sheets and blankets, she wasn't used to much attention, or having people care about her.   
  
She sighed. ' No you're not used to NOTICING that people care.' She thought to her self before half smiling and pulling a blanket over Kitty.  
  
She sat down at her desk , unable to sleep. 'My life is turning into some sort of weird Spiderman-like soap opera.' She said, continuing with her brief inner monologue.  
  
She put the grapefruit on the desk in front of her, starring at it for a moment. ' Am I getting visions, or is it some other mutant trying to play matchmaker? Or maybe she's warning me to stay away from him , like I needed to be reminded.' Her fingers rapped along the desk, sounding a bit like horses hooves.  
  
" Yah know an answer would be nice right now. "She muttered, looking towards Kitty , who stirred slightly.  
  
After ten minutes of not getting to sleep she gave up and went to down stairs, she was starving, although she wasn't ready to eat anything related to grapefruit .  
  
*Down stairs*  
  
She sat with a open jar of peanut butter , thinking of her latest dream, the first one with words. " Her hero? What did I ever do?" She ate a large spoon full of peanut butter. " Maybe she saw me on the news..."  
  
" Got yourself a fangirl , Chere?" She glanced casually up at the Acolyte.  
  
While spinning the cap back on the peanut butter she turned away from him. "I don't think it's any of your business , and you're lucky the professor told us to leave y'all alone." She added , tossing her spoon in the sink.  
  
She felt him a few inches away from her, uneasy at his sudden trip from across the room.   
  
"I doubt you'd lay a finger on me Petite`."  
  
She put away the jar, without moving from her spot, slamming the door shut.  
  
Before Gambit could blink she had him in a joint lock ,his arm twisted behind his back, and his face was getting acquainted with the fridge.   
  
" Back off Swamp Rat. Or you'll wish those sentinels had gotten to you first."   
  
She heard laughing and shoved Remy into the fridge once more for good measure, the Australian guy was 'LHAO'(A/n: Laughing His Ass Off)   
  
" First time I've seen yah strike out mate." He said between laughs to Remy. Rogue rolled her eyes. "And it won't be the last." She added before walking upstairs.  
  
As soon as she left he elbowed Pyro in the stomach. "You jus' wait an' see she'll be beggin' Gambit for a date in a week." Pyro made the "loser" sign with his thumb and index finger before Remy punched him.  
  
As they left a member of the Xmen slid out from the shadows, what kind of leader would he be if he let a injured team mate go around the big house by herself?   
  
He looked at the wall clock it was 2:30 am. He headed for the danger room.  
  
___________________  
  
Will this night ever end? Gimme some reviews and we'll talk , we'll be having our crossover in the 5th or 7th chapter. 


	3. Ha ha fooled you!

Disclaimer: If I owned Xmen then I wouldn't be writing a FANFICTION would I?  
  
  
7:45 AM   
  
  
Rogue woke up with a extreme pain in her head...in the med lab. It had been a dream.  
  
(a/n: subtle way of redoing a story eh?)  
  
Nobody was there, and she was slightly disappointed. She turned to the table by her bed and smiled, four vases of flowers, about seven cards and a stuffed blue teddy bear.  
  
IT was a rather large bear, she liberated it from the desktop .  
  
She pulled on the tag, and glanced at it, it was a mini card. 'From your favorite fuzzy dudes.' It was signed Mr. McCoy & Kurt , but she knew it was in Kurt's hand writing.  
  
" It was Kurt's idea." She looked up and saw Beast standing in the doorway.  
  
She smiled, holding the bear in her lap , sitting up. " So , What's new at mutant high?" She asked, in a slightly ...happy tone.  
  
He checked the beeping machinery around her. " Well for one thing you can leave the lab today." He said.  
  
Well at least that meant she could spend all day listening to CD's while 'recovering' when she felt fine.  
  
A genuine smile crept over her features. Hank McCoy gave her a rueful smile. "I know what you're thinking , but you have to start up on the danger room sessions again tomorrow." She huffed, and turned around. Burying her face in her pillow.  
  
He sighed, and pulled her blanket off, revealing her fluffy pink bunny PJ's (A/n: HAD to add that). " I'll trust you to get to your room, shower ect. Since the others are in training with the Professor and Magneto." He said casually.  
  
Rogue nearly had a heart attack. "Magneto?!" Hank looked surprised. Then a look of recognition came over his hairy blue face.   
  
" Oh, nobody told you ? I think I'll leave that to the professor, but long story short, we're teaming up with Magneto and his "Acolytes" and maybe members of the brotherhood to stop mesmero." Rogue put a hand to her head. " Right, of course, then we're going off to become poke`mon masters." He laughed.  
  
" I know it sounds far fetched, but I'm telling you so you're not alarmed if you see an acolyte raiding our kitchen or coming out of the bathroom." She nodded , swinging her feet over to the side of the bed.   
  
" Thanks." She said, making eye contact, her face mirroring sincerity. He nodded as she grabbed a pair of her clean gloves from the bed side table, and the bear , which was the size of your average cocker spaniel, and walked into the hall.  
  
She rubbed her eyes groggily. Her bare feet padding quietly along, pulling on her gloves with relative ease.  
  
She stumbled into the elevator, and managed to stand up straight for the optic scan.  
  
She woke up when the elevator 'dinged' it was a new feature, a suggestion by Bobby.  
  
She walked towards the main entry , hearing the front door open. She crept quietly around the corner and saw.  
  
Evan Daniels. His spikes where still sticking out , but only on his shoulders. " Evan?" He saw her and smiled , kicking the door shut and dropping his bags.  
  
She jogged over and hugged him, glad he was there. " I came as soon as I heard." Rogue smiled , pulling out of the hug.  
  
" I'm glad you're' back." She heard the elevator again and the sound of voices, running a hand through her surprisingly untangled hair she gestured to the familiar mutants rushing towards them. " I guess they are too." Kurt looked like a little kid, the two HAD been best friends.  
  
While Rogue was watching this reunion a small hand rested on her shoulder. "Like Rogue you're out? C'mon lets get you to the bathroom first ,I think you need a shower." Rogue was about to make a indignant reply when Kitty dragged her up the stairs.  
  
Evan and Kurt immediately went to the game room, to brush up on their dead or alive 3 "skillz" . Jamie saying that he got to play winner , as Bobby , and Ray sifted in too , nobody had used the game room much since Evan left , it was like when a brother died , you never touched his things or went near his room.  
  
Evan suddenly jumped up. "Auntie O! I CAN'T believe I forgot! I gotta split you guys, I'll be back later." The New Yorker went in search of his beloved aunt.  
  
He got as far as the 2nd floor when he spotted the silver haired son of a terrorist. " Pietro." The Albino turned towards the familiar voice. " Daniels! Long time no see, glad to see you finally moved to the sewer , where you belong."  
  
About 20 pointy looking spikes where ready to be aimed when a calm voice stopped them. " Boys!" The Two turned to a find the white haired African beauty known as Storm.  
  
After a few weeks , in the "norm" hating depths of morlock society he really wasn't that afraid of his aunt's wraith anymore.   
  
He did however, look very surprised. Pietro rolled his eyes, spouting a familiar line.   
  
(A/n: lemme stop this for a moment, just a point I want to make to die hard Rietro fans. He is a daddy's boy, what's worse is he's such a spineless sad individual. He goes skipping back to daddy after years in foster care, He needs therapy, he's icky. WANDA on the other hand refused to just forgive him , granted she was in a mental institute but anyway I think he isn't worthy of Rogue, or any other human ...except maybe saber tooth ;p )  
  
"When my father hears of this-'   
  
" He already has." There behind the three stood the master of magnetism , in rather casual clothes (no cape or helmet).  
  
" You should save your anger for homo sapiens." Storm looked a little conflicted, she didn't want to agree with magneto but desperately wanted to catch up with her nephew.  
  
She didn't have to say anything because Erik only uttered one word and his lap dog of a son came running. " Come." And they where gone.  
  
Storm and a tattered clothed Spyke started off towards the gardens.  
  
/// Kitty plopped down on her bed , her hair wet from her after session shower, she was toweling her hair off and watching Rogue pace.  
  
Her white striped wet hair was stuck to her neck, from lack of drying.  
  
" So you had a dream in a dream?" Rogue nodded, she would have told Kurt...but the part about the acolyte would have sent him through the roof.  
  
" Kitty I could swear it was real. You would look better with a braid." Kitty raised her eyebrows.  
  
" Maybe it's just your mind rebelling or something." Rogue raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Rebelling?" Kitty nodded.  
  
" Well , you had so many other personalities in there , they must have gotten tired of you paying more attention to them than to yourself, maybe it was a wake up call you know? Like try to think of yourself ...and how much we care about you." Rogue blushed , looking down.  
  
" I know all about that now, I jus' didn't want to get close in case something happened..."  
  
Kitty had a strange smile on her face. " You don't want to lose us Rogue, and you won't, we protect each other, that's what being part of the Xmen is about." She stood up a hand on her shoulder.  
  
" Besides why worry about that weird French guy? You an' Evan looked kinda-" Rogue looked surprised. " What?!" Kitty giggled.  
  
" Rogue and Evan sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"   
  
(a/n: mwa ahahahahahahahahahahahaha j/k!) Rogue hit her with a decorative pillow. " Shut up!" Kitty stopped cackling. " Besides he likes Rahne." rogue stopped hitting Kitty, looking surprised.   
  
" Whoa , really?" Kitty assaulted her with a large pillow. "I don't know."  
  
Then the first , and most likely last pillow war began. Normal people have pillow fights, the Xmen had pillow wars.  
  
The noise had roused some interest from Jean , and Amara , and Jamie. Soon there where feathers flying everywhere.  
  
Jean pummeled Rogue as the two really went at it. She stopped for a moment , looking a bit embarrassed. "Um you're better now right?" Rogue answered by tackling Jean, while letting out a war cry.  
  
Jean flipped Rogue onto Kitty's bed. "Oh, good to see you up and about." She knocked Rogue over onto the floor as she tried to get up. " Or down, whatever."  
  
Rogue , laughed as one of the Jamies attacked Kitty and Amara. Logan appeared in the doorway. "What's going on in -" He was muffled by a pillow to the face, everyone stood still...eyes on Amara who had thrown the pillow.  
  
The Jamies shivered, Rogue was holding a pillow over Jeans head, who was doing the same.  
The feathers started to settle to the floor, Kitty and Rogue had feathers in their damp hair that would be murder to remove.  
  
Kitty was slowly phasing into her mattress as Logan slowly removed the pillow , in about 3.5 seconds everyone was at the open doorway , and they even heard the 'whir' the professor's wheel chair.  
  
Jean was mortified to find even Magneto and his stooges where looking at the spectacle. ' ...Hello professor.' Jean said in a weak mental voice.  
  
He looked older, but smiled when he heard her. It had been the first time in the past two days he had left his study.  
  
' Hello Jean, why don't you get ready for that danger room session.' She looked confused. ' Session?'  
  
Logan was quiet for a long time. " Alright all of you, danger room five minutes , even you multiple." Jamie went pale as Logan turned around and left.  
  
Kitty poked her head out of the mattress. " Yes!" She heard a few steps. "AND you too half pint." She sunk back into the mattress.  
  
Magneto merely raised his eyebrows. Those guilty looking teens had fought against his acolytes without being crushed? This was disturbing. " I think the Acolytes will join your Xmen Charles we are after all combining forces." Xavier nodded.  
  
Jamie , and Amara, scurried off , their rooms farthest firm the danger room. Jean was still in uniform and looked at the gawking Xmen , as the acolytes departed, Rogue was blushing and looking away from the people at the door. " A little privacy?" She shut the door hard with her telekinesis.  
  
//////Review? Review if you want LeBeau! 


	4. Where has the plot gone?

8:03 AM  
Rogue started to think about her dream(s?). Her boots making a comforting sound against the metal floor as she, Kitty and Jean walked together.  
  
She'd told Jean , who was now in the same state of 'duuuuuh' as she was now in ,Kitty however(and surprisingly) had remained level headed. Her quiet-ness must have had something to do with Lance being a acolyte now, which meant he would be in the danger room.  
  
Bobby had just been promoted to the senior team of Xmen, so for the past 24 hours he'd told anyone who'd listen ,except of course for the acolytes.  
  
  
  
The girls walked in step with each other. Rogue reached a hand up to touch her hair. Her bare hand touched bare face and the startling feeling of power bouncing off of itself made her slightly dizzy , she'd forgotten to put her make up on.  
  
Her thoughts wandered to the mysterious Cajun, she rolled her shoulders. Mysterious or not, he had thrown that explosive card to her...more like handed it to her, which made her even more angry. Forgetting about her dreams and focusing on their mission at hand, they reached the doors.  
  
Kitty could never shake the feeling she was in a episode of Star trek when the doors slid open and she saw the danger room, she'd wished many times it was all just on big Holographic image. She followed Rogue in, seeing the strange but impressive line up of mutants.  
  
  
Scarlet Witch was standing next to Colossus , her arms across her chest looking as though she were too advanced for their danger room. Quicksilver was eyeing everything suspiciously , openly looking up in the control room to make sure Magneto was watching them.  
  
Gambit stood casually shuffling cards , he said something to Scarlet Witch who smacked him in the arm. Colossus rolled his eyes. The Aussie , Pyro was talking to Avalanche.   
  
Once the girls entered the room, they spotted Magma , and Wolfsbane they walked over taking Iceman with them . The two groups were now standing semi close together, Magma (Amara) blushed when Gambit winked at her. The Xmen heard the familiar sound of the loudspeaker coming on.  
  
" We, by we I mean magneto and I, are leaving you all in the care and under the authority of *sounds of sliding doors opening* Wolverine." Only Avalanche seemed to be afraid of the 5'5 Canadian.  
  
...and then the hell began.  
  
10:45 AM  
  
Twelve very weary and sweaty mutant youths left the danger room, half limped up to the guestrooms , the other half to their own rooms. Bobby was leaning on Kitty and Rogue at the same time, one arms slung over either of their shoulders.  
  
The two trudged along. Rogue , on the bright side, had forgotten about her dreams, and the Cajun. It was then when Jean remembered they hadn't had breakfast yet , forgetting showers, the Xmen followed their noses to a Orroro made breakfast.  
  
Evan was sitting in the middle of the table eating a scone and talking to his aunt on the right, other Xmen started filtering into the kitchen. Rogue was sandwiched between Kitty and bobby when she sat down, Beat came in with a few more chairs...even thought Jubilee's ,and Tabitha's were already empty.  
  
Kitty was eating a vegan sausage when she asked what he was doing, most if it went flying back onto her plate as she spoke, she blushed a dark red color.  
  
Hank McCoy smiled. " Well they're for the Acolytes remember?" Evan raised his eyebrows but said nothing, it would take this author quite a while to explain the reluctance of all the Xmen to admit he Acolytes to their table, but they all, by the time the Acolytes had arrived, had decided to be civil to them. They would only be working together for a little while anyway.  
  
Rogue resumed chowing down on Scrambled eggs, Texas toast , Turkey Bacon(Kitty couldn't stand the smell of Pork) and hash browns. She reached over her plate to get a hold of the orange juice, nothing entering her mind except one objective. To eat , and eat plenty.  
  
She didn't seem to notice that her supreme food inhaling was acquiring an audience. " Hey Rogue leave some for the rest of us." She looked to the doorway as the Acolytes came in. In response to Pietro's remark she swallowed her last piece of Texas toast and reached for another piece.  
  
Kitty suppressed a giggle. The familiar whir of the Professor's wheel chair sent the heads of the Xmen up. He smiled and Magneto looked begrudgingly impressed, he had to threaten his pupils. " The next danger room session is in four hours. Lets try to behave. "He said looking at Bobby whom promptly his a Ice ball behind his back. 'Rouge I would like to speak to you Jean, and Kitty when you're both done eating.' Rogue nodded in response, and Kitty said . " Okay." So Rogue assumed she heard it too.  
  
Kitty blushed when the other mutants looked at her. Surprisingly after the two old 'chums' left the room , chatter sprung between Acolyte and Xman. Rogue waited until Kitty was finished before the two stood up to leave. "What do you think Rogue? " Upon hearing her name, she looked at the person who's said it , Scott.  
  
" Come again?" He raised his eyebrows , but repeated himself. "Be our impartial judge, which is worse Backstreet Boys or *Nsync ?" She visibly shuddered. " don't you mean which is the lesser evil?" Scott and Wanda nodded. "Backstreet boys I suppose." She said. Scott looked smug as they walked past. "See I told you." She made a disgusted sound from across the table. Jean rolled her eyes and followed the girls.  
  
Remy raised his eyebrows, leaning so he could see Bobby. "Where dey going?" He asked . Bobby shrugged. He poked Scott in his calf with his foot. " Hey one eye, where's de bathroom?" He asked. Scott used his thumb to point in the direction the girls had gone. " Seventh door on your left." Gambit nodded. "Merci." He said before walking down the hall, catching a glimpse of red hair disappearing behind a corner up ahead to the right .  
  
He heard their muffled voices growing clearer as he stalked the, ' Now that dun sound right, Remy aint stalking...he's observing.' He justified it to himself.  
  
" Well she's right Kitty , it can't be about the grapefruit dream. I mean he's been so busy with Magneto he wouldn't think twice about such a weird dream."   
  
Kitty sighed. " But I mean , if anyone could make sense of the grapefruit it would be the professor I mean, how random is a grapefruit. Do you even eat grapefruit Rogue?"   
  
He heard a muffled 'No'.  
  
There was a pause. "Do you think he had a traumatic incident with grapefruit, and you're supposed to ward him off with it?" There was a even longer pause, as he turned the corner only to jump back behind it, they were a few yards away from him, and hadn't seen him. " No Kitty I'm pretty sure that , that is not it." He could see Kitty rolling her eyes as she reached for the door in front of her , but it opened on it's own. The telepath , Xavier.  
"Come in Gambit. " And evidently, a helmet less Magneto.  
  
  
Review! what does the prof wanna say to them? Golly the suspense must be horrible! Review and I'll make the next chapter cover more than a few hours, and maybe with some Rogue + Remy snogging action. 


	5. Gambit POV

Disclaimer: I don't own da Xmen  
  
Notes :Romy hints in this chapter  
  
Kitty poked her head out the doorway and saw Gambit walking towards the office, a surprised look on her face. " Oh" was all she said before she stepped out of his way and stood behind Jena's chair, letting him sit in her chair, he knew it wasn't because she was feeling thoughtful.  
  
She was standing there to watch him and the girl, Rogue. The redhead was staring too. He had to stop himself from shifting in his seat. He was part if the notorious Thieves guild , he was Gambit he didn't back down. He never showed fear...he wasn't paying attention.  
  
" GAMBIT." He blinked stupidly , turning to a annoyed looking Magneto and a amused Xavier. " As I was saying. There has been strange activity that Cerebral has been picking up. A strange mutant power...slightly similar to Jean's and Rogue, we believe it's an Empath . This Mutant is jamming up Cerebral." Kitty put her hands on her hips, looking slightly like his cousin who used to eat worms.  
  
" Well why are you telling us?" Xavier looked a bit surprised at her harsh tone. He coughed , as though he was dismissing Eric's indignation at being spoken too rudely, which reminded Gambit of a mother protecting her mouthy child from getting sent to her room by her father. Gambit smirked.   
  
" We're telling you because she could be a great help to our cause against human-' Xavier stopped him. " Against Mesmero , and Apocalypse...shall I tell them what she's doing Eric, or only the 2nd part?" Gambit raised his eyebrows. ' Why' he asking permission, what could be dat personal?' He thought to himself.  
  
Eric nodded. " She spoke to Eric...through his helmet." Gambit's jaw dropped. " How's dat possible?" Magneto looked agitated. "We don't know , but you're going to find out." Gambit leaned back in his chair, acting casual, all the time knowing this was going to be different than anything he had done before.  
  
  
*Two Hours Later*  
  
They were in the woods, the snow had just started melting last week and they were creeping around in the woods. Gambit didn't like it. He was a thief , not Saber tooth. He prowled Mansions , museums , the occasional jewelry store , but not the muddy , slushy pre springs woods of New York Suburbia.  
  
He was not Robin hood, was he wearing green tights? Hell no. He was surprised at their skill, those teeny boppers. He was 19 , Jean was around his age, but he could see the age in Rogue's eyes. He shrugged. It really wasn't his problem, bad things had happened to everyone, it was what was.  
  
She seemed to have a firm grasp on sanity, so he wasn't worried that she's drain him or go completely insane during their little mission.  
  
They had to find a little girl, a highschooler. The fact that one of the worlds most powerful telepath's couldn't find her, even though she was only a few miles away DID make him uneasy , she may be a little girl but she was dangerous.  
  
Like that Rogue girl. He stopped his inner monologue long enough to finish looking through his section of the woods. ' GAMBIT.' He jumped , it was the redhead, Jean. ' Yeh?' For somebody VERY uneasy with people in his head he answered very calmly.  
  
' We've found a house.' He nodded even thought she couldn't see him. It occurred to him that he didn't know where it was, he did NOT like being in the dark. ' How am I supposed to know where it is?' He said in his head, annoyed. " Well we'll take you there." He fought the urge to jump at the sound of Jean's amused voice, he was NOT used to people sneaking up on him.  
  
Kitty was stifling a giggle, and Rogue smirked. It looked too much like his smirk SHE WAS STEALING HIS SMIRK. Jean first raised her eyebrows at him and then rolled her eyes. 'Knock it off , you're supposed to be OLDER than us , are you going to act professionally or NOT.' Her anger was deliberately left out of her voice.   
  
He only nodded, used to Magneto's outbursts , he saw the look on her face when she was referred to Magneto . ' I'm not going to speak to you telepathically anymore.' He smirked. ' What? Gambit hurt your feelins' ?' She smiled back, only her eyes showed how very pissed she was. ' You wish.'  
  
Rogue had the same smirk on her face , the Demeaning smirk that said. ' You're so stupid it's funny' smirk. It was completely mirroring her thoughts. Gambit felt like smacking himself, feeling a bit lecherous . Why was he thinking so much about younger , high school girls? Well only last year he was SUPPOSED to be in high school. He felt less guilty...and lecherous.  
  
He was following Rogue now. It was then when he noticed wood smoke. Most likely from the fire place of the house. Jean stops , ShadowCat who was following her stopped also , then Rogue stopped , forcing Gambit to Stop. " She's alone...but speaking to somebody...maybe on the phone, lets move." He nodded.  
  
  
  
???~~~???~~~???~~~???~~~???~~~???~~~???~~~  
  
Hmmm, could this mutant be more trouble than she's worth? IS she more powerful than Magnetos helmet or is it just some big government scam? Is this a plot by the 'Friends Of Humanity' ? Only YOU will know . IF I get 25-30 reviews you SHALL have snogging, and the grapefruit questions SHALL be answered! It'll take that many more reviews, because I feel verra uncomfortable when I have a lil sister who knows my FanFic' name-and writing steamy(but still PG-13) scenes twixt characters makes me jittery, if I get enough reviews you WILL See Lip action and in TWO more chapters the CROSSOVER. 


	6. The snogging chapter

Last time:  
He was following Rogue now. It was then when he noticed wood smoke. Most likely from the fireplace of the house. Jean stops, ShadowCat who was following her stopped also , then Rogue stopped , forcing Gambit to Stop. " She's alone...but speaking to somebody...maybe on the phone, lets move." He nodded.  
???~~~???~~~???~~~???~~~???~~~???~~~???~~~  
Disclaimer: Ah dun own the Xmen sugah   
  
Notes: I'm just a high school student-I do not post smut like most fan girls, so if the sucking face/make out scene is lacking in intensity...you'll know why I get so few reviews...*sad shojo* Oh , this also contains a bit of Rogue's POV.  
*inside the house*  
  
A girl between 14 and 16 was wearing a south of the knee pleated red skirt with a studded belt , combat boots, a black strap tank top , black(more "goth" than Rogue's by a long shot)make up, fishnet stockings...and a pink apron. She stood in her kitchen, mixing a bowl of scone mix and , propping the phone between her head and her shoulder. She was talking and opening the oven door with her foot. She HAD to check on her pie.  
  
Her brown, very un-punk hair was in her eyes. " What? Yeah another famous mood swing." She paused as she listened , setting down her bowl. She found a oven mitt and took out the pie. " What? Oh no I made him ,couldn't handle him like that. You know him, he's not really all that comfortable with the problem...What? No I just borrow Alice's if it gets too bad...I did that this time." She set the pie on a cooling rack , and took off the oven mitt. She was in a large kitchen, listening again. There was a island in the middle with a cooking range , and a ample counter space, including the cooling rack.  
  
She walked to where she left the scone mix , she reached up to a cupboard and took down a canister labeled Flour. " I actually like it. It's getting better, the guys have been really good about it...like they have a choice. What?" She sprinkled a handful of flour onto the counter, the scone dough was emptied onto it , she started kneading the dough.  
  
Her brown eyes narrowed slightly. " Yeah I'm still here. Yes Betsy will be coming here when the guys get back." A dangerous glint lit her eyes. " No. Of course NOT , I do not date." She was kneading the dough rather hard.  
  
" Shut the hell up." She said , her voice slipping into a strange accent. " I'm sorry alright? Listen I'll call you, somebody's on the other line.  
  
She pushed the button and proceeded with her scones " Hello?" (A/n: You will be able to hear what both people on the phone are saying now)  
  
" Roni?" a voice said from the phone.  
  
She smiled , cutting the dough and arranging it on the baking sheet.  
  
"Hey." She slid the soon-to-be scones into the oven. She straightened.  
  
" So we got a hold of Betsy, we'll be a little late though." The male voice said .  
  
She sighed.  
  
" What?" HE asked. She growled.   
  
" Nothing I'm absolutely freakin' fine and you know what-oh my god! Jesus , Mary and JOSEPH !" She screamed , noticing the tall redhead standing the door way between the kitchen and the living room.  
  
" Veronica? Veronica?!" She dropped the phone...  
////////  
  
Jean did a double take at the pink-apron-wearing 'punk'. She saw Kitty flinch as the girl screamed about Jesus or something. Her attitude changed when she saw Gambit , Kitty , and Rogue. She smirked.  
  
" I suppose you're the Xmen...and you." She looked at Gambit , who was surprised she had gone from frightened to amused. " You must be Maggie's lil' gofer'." The XMen or Xgirls were surprised. " Hmm Let me guess , you're here so I can join you? Well I hate to break it too you guys but I'm taken-k" Suddenly she made a choking sound and started falling forward , with a dart in her neck.  
  
Jean felt a hand on her shoulder, it was Pietro with a dart gun. " I thought she was being too chatty , and the boss DID say to bring her back." Rogue punched Pietro in the arm. " He isn't OUR boss, so shove it motor mouth." He raised his eyebrows. " Watch it Gothie." Rogue was ready to back hand him. " One more word and the gloves come off Maxipad." Pietro smirked, it was way off from the one Rogue and Remy sported, the message behind his was 'ha ha I'll get my daddy to protect me,' rather than 'ha ha you suck'.  
  
He opened his mouth. " Freak." That was it , that was the word. Gambit and Kitty each took a arm , holding Rogue back. Pietro did his weasely attempt of a smirk, as Jean lifted Veronica up with her telekinesis.  
  
Jean also turned the oven off so the soon to be burnt Scones wouldn't trigger the smoke detector or sprinklers in the kitchen.  
  
Kitty fought the urge to cross her arms as they trailed mud through the clean house. She mumbled something under her breath. Pietro was already ahead of them , waiting outside with a jeep...it was Lance's.  
  
Kitty got a blank look on her face , climbing quietly into the back. Lance was in the driver's seat , looking as angry as Rogue.  
  
Pietro was already running back to the mansion, Rogue squeezed in next to kitty , Gambit was in the front seat , and the girl was laying across their laps. Rogue was by her head , she looked closely, and fought back a gasp.  
  
In front of her head was discolored hair, it was slightly darker than the rest , she followed it to the scalp...there was a thin line of white, which contrasted with the brown. Matching her own natural white stripes...it was the girl who was in her dream. She noticed as she looked closer, over looking the make up.  
  
This girl had gotten past Magneto's Helmet...had been in her dreams...for some reason she felt no fear towards her. A unwavering sense of calm as though it weren't a big deal. Even though the Jeep was going at a break neck speed she felt sleepy, yawning she removed the needle from the girl's neck , and tossed it behind her. Rogue was vaguely aware of the sound of it shattering and that she was leaning against Kitty's shoulder before it all went black.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was one of those rare dreams...when something happens you KNOW wouldn't happen in real life, and you frantically try to stay in the dream...Rogue was at the beach, starring up at the beautiful red and black sun...red and black sun? Her half conscious mind pointed out that the sun was neither red nor black. She flinched when she felt something against her face ,her bare face.   
  
It was skin. She didn't feel it, she didn't feel the power draining from whoever had touched her. Most people think it's a pull, it's more like swimming upstream than a simple pull , she was astounded. With extreme care she lifted her hand up to whatever was touching her, not wanting the dream to end.  
  
Her surprisingly bare hand came in contact with a larger one. The red on black sun split into two...she realized they were eyes. She curled her hand around the larger one , a tear slipped from her eye, she was making skin contact.  
  
Something stirred in her as the eyes showed a face...is was the Cajun. She looked up enamored with him , she dragged her thumb across his jaw, he was much taller than her.  
  
She smiled as she felt a bit of stubble , but no pull. She looked up to see he was smiling too , it was almost like his eyes were glowing. His other hand was at her waist now , she smiled exhaling as he brought her in for a hug.   
  
She had never been more happy. Until he put either hand on her shoulders and leaned down. Describing how Rogue felt about that kiss is not an easy task, but it's worth a shot.  
  
She could feel it down to her knee's , and pressed her lips against his , it was the only thing she could do, it was like he was draining her.  
  
She was more than surprised when she felt tongue, what kind of mind did she have? She really didn't care, this was most likely the only time she'd feel skin contact, she was taking advantage of it!  
  
She pressed close to him...what was his name? Remy. She parted her lips , and felt him draw her close to him. then began what this author will call tonsil hockey, having no experience with such things we can only assumed Rogue was having a good time. *AHEM*   
(a/n: if that is not enough "snogging" I suppose I can put more in in a chapter or so , hey it's my first attempt! We're just going to do a scene change now)  
  
Rogue woke up in a bit of a haze, Red on black eyes starred at her. " You alrigh' chere?" she blushed a dark red color. " Yeh I'm fine." He smirked. "Good." Rogue saw Pietro hit Remy. "Come on help me carry her." Her eyes widened slightly as Remy's lit up conveying perfectly the murderous rage he felt at being struck.  
  
Her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when he did as the shorter, weaker mutant bade him to do, As soon as the girl was lifted off of her she jumped out of the jeep ,not looking at Remy.  
  
///Scene Change///  
  
Kitty followed Jean , as they started to walk towards the mansion, she stopped and watched Gambit ,Quicksilver, and Rogue go ahead of her , she looked behind her and saw lance. She made eye contact with him before turning away.   
  
She didn't move and waited for him to go ahead of her , she stood next to the door holding it open before turning towards him again. "Well? Aren't you going to go?" She asked, clearly annoyed. He smiled coldly. " Didn't know you cared Pryde." She rolled her eyes , letting go of the door and walking in. "Whatever." She said as it slammed on his out stretched hand. A curse was uttered , but unheard as Kitty rushed to follow Jean.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Review? Yes the power of Xmen compels you! Review! Review! The grapefruit shall be explained next chapter fangirl's honor! please review I'm verra sleepy it's 2 AM now I hope you all appreciate this. 


	7. Mutant Dating Scene & making some calls

Disclaimer: I do not own Xmen so chill out ppl.  
  
Notes: Eh sorry for not updating, I don't really have a excuse more original characters to come, but don't worry the Romy Pairing is my top priority...that and the pairings I'm planning *grins* I'll post the pairings update at the bottom.*sips tea and starts typing*  
  
Thoughts = ' ' This  
  
Speech = " " and this dun count when it's in the first person.  
  
sound effects = *SMACK* ect  
  
Dream = //  
  
end Dream=\\  
  
Professor speaking telepathically= ^Anything in here^  
  
Lance curses loudly. " Holey crap!" (a/n: see? LOL ...ahem on with the story) He pushed open the door and took his hand from it, very sure because of the pain shooting up his arm and growing in his hand that a few fingers if not his whole hand was broken.  
  
He was so distracted by his pain that he barely noticed what looked like a moving shadow in the corner of his eye, as he opened the door with his good hand and walked in. " We dun wanna use this..." Lance was mildly surprised at the scene before him.  
  
Remy POV (a/n: get used to it)  
  
I'm starting ta wonder if being paid is worth gettin' ordered aroun' by dis pathetic lil Albino, but dis girl isn't as heavy as she looks, not that I'm insulting the femme. I know she's gonna get more than enough insulting when she wakes up. What? Somebody's got to look out for the femme's.  
  
I dunno why this little girl is supposed to help us defeat some thing like apocalypse. I know Magneto won't be able to ...persuade her like he did The Scarlet witch. What does she have to do with grapefruit anyway? I suppose it's worth it to stop Rogue from frowning...what the hell am I thinking?  
  
" Holey crap!" I turn around... it seems ShadowCat slammed Avalanche's hand in the door, meow. I should use that sometime. *thump* Dammit! He dropped his end of her on the floor, damn you Pietro ! Now she's awake, where'd I put dat other needle?  
  
3rd person POV  
  
Remy dropped his end of the girl on the floor *thump*. She was coughing and felt two sets of arms on her she opened her eyes and saw Gambit with needle.   
  
Kitty/ShadowCat ran up just as the door opened behind her." We dun wanna use this so calm down." Jean used her telekinesis to take it from him. " No more needles dammit!" Everyone looked shocked at her cursing. The girl squirmed under Gambit's and Pietro's grip.  
  
" We agree , but there is no need for profanity Jean." Everyone looked at the Professor and Magneto at the top of the grand stairs. The girl was squirming even more, the professor looked shocked, they could see she had something to him in his head.  
  
" Quicksilver I suggest you let her go. Now , you too Gambit." Gambit didn't need to be told twice and let her go. Pietro however was stubborn. " Father-" A very obvious vomiting sound was heard and Pietro now had very stained shoes.  
  
He seemed frozen as the girl continued to empty out her stomach. Everyone watched with the interest much like the interest in a car wreck.   
  
Kitty held a hand up to her mouth , breaking the silence with a . "Eeeeeeeeeeeew." The girl had kept her hair successfully away from her ...stomach contents and had a sour expression on her face. She looked a the front door that Lance stood next too, then to the professor, and said loudly." I would like to talk to you." The professor nodded.  
  
Magneto looked at his horrified son. " He did warn you, fetch a mop and clean it up." He said as the girl started to stand up.   
  
To Rogue's surprise Remy/Gambit did not look as pale as everyone else, Pietro must come home drunk alot...or maybe even Magneto, she remembered seeing the Professor's...em refreshment cabinet being just about emptied since Magneto's arrival.  
  
Rogue only knew it was emptied because she went into the Professor's library for help with her control a few times a week...that was the only reason.  
  
" Scott would you show our guest down to the medical lab? I believe whatever substance was in that needle caused ...her accident." the girl looked annoyed. Rogue was anxious to ask exactly who she was among other grapefruit related things when for some reason, she looked at Jean. The red head was looking at the girl intently.  
  
The girl stood up shaking as she followed Scott down the hall. Jean pointed towards them. " I'll go with them." she said to the professor.   
  
Pietro had zoomed off and returned with the mop and a spray bottle, and a roll of paper towels, and a garbage bag. For some reason Nearly everyone (aside form the professor & Maggie) were almost delighted to see Pietro mopping up vomit.  
  
Rogue was a tad disturbed that she was getting such a giddy thrill from this and cleared her throat. A big Grin covered her face, betraying the spiteful joy that illuminated her features, the only person who noticed her skipping off towards the kitchen was Gambit, because The Professor and Magneto had gone off somewhere upstairs and Kitty and Lance were engaged in a staring contest.  
  
Remy looked at Kitty and Lance, after a moment a look annoyance flickered across his face. " Nothing but bickering children." He said to himself heading down one of many hall's towards the elevator-he needed some time in the danger room.  
  
In the Medical Lab  
  
The girl had a miserable look on her face , she was covered in a cold sweat starring at the ceiling. Mr. McCoy was frowning. The girl was holding a her arm. " Even after a extensive blood test there are so many unknown chemicals running through your system. I don't think you had a very good reaction to the tranquilizers." she made a choking sound which was supposed to sound like a scoff.   
  
Mr. McCoy went to a near-by cabinet and frowned slightly. " I'm out again."  
  
///In the Kitchen///  
  
After shucking her gloves and tossing them onto the counter, Rogue stared out the kitchen window, Bobby had the upper hand in a snow ball fight against Amara. Amara must have received one too many snow ball's to the face because the snow around her melted and she ran after bobby melting the ice bridge he was trying to escape on.  
  
Rogue smirked as Amara melted the Ice around Bobby sending him butt first to the ground, but evidently in good enough shape to chase after her.  
  
She was leaning against the windowsill her bare finger tapping on the cold glass. She found herself humming ...she tried to remember the tune not hearing the footsteps behind her or seeing him walk up behind her.   
  
"That's from "There's something about Mary." Rogue jumped almost knocking Evan over. " Gah! Why'd you sneak up on my like that?" She said crossing her arms. He had the damn video Camera. " And who gave you that back? I thought your reign of home movie terror was over."  
  
Evan smiled , but Rogue noted it wasn't the same way he smiled when she'd first met him. Living in fear of your life in the sewers DOES tend to take the sparkle out of one's eyes.  
  
" Well first I couldn't miss this Kodak moment I mean when has anyone ever heard you sing?" Rogue glowered. " Ah was humming not sing-" She was cut off.  
  
" And you know the song right? Haven't you seen that movie?" He looked shocked. " Evan ah dun watch crap like that are you gonna answer me or what?" Evan looked stubborn.  
  
" Come on Rogue you must have heard it somewhere, you know how the song goes ' Why do you build me up, Just to let me down-" rogue's eye's went wide. She had been humming that song from her dream. Evan put a hand on her shoulder shaking her slightly. "Rogue-ie?" She blinked and flushed slightly. " Ah gotta go." She mumbled.  
  
Rogue pulled her brown jacket off the hook and she walked, she liked it even, though it was a bit heavy on the X symbols.  
  
Evan looked like he was going to say something but Bobby and Amara walked into the kitchen and spotted him. Rogue walked towards the door shoving her hands in her pockets. The door opened again Only Rogue didn't get out of the way fast enough and ended up on her butt since her hands were in her pockets and un able to break her fall.  
  
She felt a set of hands hoist her to her original upright position. " Pardonnez-moi mon cher*."   
  
(A/n: According to Alta vista that means "Pardon me my dear")  
  
Rogue conjured the most fatal of death glares and righted herself. " Whatevah , just watch where you walk next time Cajun." She said stomping her foot when he stood there...smiling at her. " Are you going to move or not?" He stepped to the side and opened the door for her. She mumbled a " thanks." And started to stomp off into the snow.  
  
Rogue heard some walking behind her. She turned and saw the most unwelcome sight of a Cajun acolyte . (a/n: Woo hoo rhyming!) " What are you doing?" She asked darkly as he walked past her and picked up a smoking cigarette that was on a windowsill. " Relaxing, you smoke?" Rogue rolled her eyes. " No I'd rather not risk the lung cancer, it's a filthy habit you know." she said walking past him.  
  
" 'worse things yah can get addicted to chere." Rogue stopped walking. " Well most of those things don't leave a motel 6 smell on your clothes and hair." Remy blew a puff of smoke in her direction. " Do I offend?" Rogue rolled her eyes. " Oh what tipped you off?" she rolled her shoulders. " Don't you go following me." She said walking away from him.  
  
" Wouldn't dream of it Amoureux *." Rogue ignored him and continued walking towards the woods.  
  
(A/n: Amoureux means sweet heart-again by definition of Alta vista)  
  
Rogue ignored the damp insides of her boots and kept walking until she was in the garden, on the other side of the institute. Leaf-less bushes with brittle brown stalks were the only things to be seen, aside from the occasional statue or hedge. Rogue picked a dry bench and flopped down on it.  
  
//Back in the kitchen//   
  
Amara and Bobby had long since left and Evan was at the fridge looking for pickles when he saw a familiar pair of gloves on the counter. He had heard about her Class A power over load that she had recently gotten over.  
  
He glanced at his reflection on the shiny counters, bony spikes sticking from his arms and chest, but there were two less that when he'd joined the moorlocks. He didn't want rogue to overload again. He didn't like it and it had only happened to him once. He tapped the edge of a spike blinking as a small dot of crimson appeared on his finger.  
  
He wiped the blood on the side of his pants then  
  
He pocketed the gloves and walked out the kitchen door, assaulted by the familiar stench of tobacco.   
  
Evan glanced at the red eyed baddie for the briefest of moments, not wanting to prolong any contact with him. " Which way did she go?" Remy gave Evan a measuring look. " Who?" Evan rolled his eyes. "Rogue I saw you follow her." Lighting up a cancer stick after snuffing out a expired one in the snow Remy pointed his thumb towards the Garden sending a veiled glare at Evan's spikey back.  
  
In the garden  
  
Rogue walked farther backing, trying to think of a way to blow off some steam. Walking until reaching the end of the Garden seemed like a good idea. Her eyes focused on the trail infront of her. Gravel crunched under her feet.   
  
It reminded her vaguely of a novel she'd read about Robin hood's daughter a long time ago. It had been surprisingly good, her favorite scene was during winter, rain every where, the fight with the gang of ruffians who invaded Sherwood forest. there had been lots of rocks every where.  
  
Rogue was surprised that a memory such as that would drift to the surface of her mind. It was pretty packed in there. Rogue's feet were getting a little cold, so she looked for a bench, and had luckily found one that wasn't snow covered.  
  
She stifled a yawn and sat down on it, her back leaning towards the wall behind the bench, she decided to rest her eyes for a minute.  
  
///Else where\\\  
  
A SUV pulled into a drive way, the driver noticed the new wheel tracks in the snow, but wasted no time as he and two others walked into the house.  
  
" What the hell?" the muddy prints in the usually white carpet were NOT comforting. " Why can't we ever have INTELLIGENT people break into our house?" A teenaged boy said.  
  
Another boy, older and taller remained silent for a moment. " Get in the car."  
  
( A/n: Tall one = The dark (male) figure in the first few chapters :D)  
  
\\  
  
Rogue woke up with a sore back and a butt totally frozen. She felt somebody prod her arm and she jumped up hitting her head on the stone bench she had apparently fallen off of. She looked up , rubbing her ringing head to see Evan. For the first time since he'd gotten there, Rogue had noticed he no longer had the ridiculous looking V-thing with his hair and blinked. " Well?" Evan smiled . "You forgot your gloves."  
  
Rogue blushed, she was blushing alot today. " Thank you." She said slipping them on. she smiled at Evan, who looked like he wanted to say something.  
  
Rogue looked to the ground. " Why don't we head back?" She looked at the darkening sky . " It'll be dinner time soon." Evan smiled at her broadly. " Inviting me to dinner huh?" Rogue rolled her eyes. "Yeah that's it Evan, ah'm asking you out on a date." They were almost out of the garden.   
  
" then a date it'll be. It's not everyday the most hard to get girl in Bayville invites you to dinner." Rogue punched him in the arm. " Yeah and you better get me flowers or I'll tell Kurt you broke my heart." Evan laughed. " Okay, note to self buy flowers." Rogue joined with the laughing and they slung their arms over each other's shoulders.  
  
she smiled" Yah know Evan, good friends are hard to come by...how long are you going to be here?" He shrugged. " I dunno Rogue, but I promise I won't leave without saying goodbye." The house was coming closer. " I'll hold you to that hot wheels." She said in a serious voice. " I KNOW Rogue." He said in a mock exasperated voice. a small smiled tugged at the corner of his mouth. __________________________________________________________________  
  
a/n: :D Yes I updated, don't worry the comedy portion of this story will be back, but there's just so much to do until then, anyone notice my hints at a Evan+ Rogue? *hears booing and hissing from Romy fangirls 0_O;; Don't worry I won't make Evan hang around long unless you guys want me to.   
  
Just incase you didn't know, the comic versions of the Xmen(Particularly Gambit and Wolverine) do not like fighting females or causing them any undo harm. They have the overprotective "Beau" or " Wolf" complex. They see a damsel in distress, or even a innocent chick in a bad situation they usually do something about it. Unless they're in some sort of depression. So don't worry. I would NEVER pair a original character such as Roni With Gambit. I revamped this Chapter so it could be longer and so I could flew my Rogue+ Evan muscles, but with that done, Romy is headed your way. Notice how I added Betsy Braddock? If you don't know who she is, PLEASE do a google search, she's a cool Xmen character form the comics..  
  
anyway, Review and I'll be good to you! 


	8. Author's Note

Disclaimer: I don't own Xmen.  
  
Alright people let me get down to this. I haven't updated for forever and a month, why? I like the story, I like the characters, BUT I have turned myself, my original character...into a Mary Sue. I was aware that I was inserted myself , kinda, into this, but I had not really realized the full impact of my own vanity until a minute ago...*sigh* *tries to be more dramatic, but saves it for her Romy fic* I have wronged my devoted-well my considerate reviewers :P So, I shall be BASHING my Mary sue out of here so that I might once again go back to my ROMY Storyline. Yes ROMY , but ...with the dismissal of Miss Mary Sue "Roni" which happens to rhyme with my name...I cannot help but find the appeal in a Evan + Rogue. Okay kids, I'll be doing some editing on this Story.  
  
Also on my new Real World Story. ^_^;; please you guys, set me straight next time. 


End file.
